Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seiner Freunde
by Alisa28
Summary: Eine FF von Sweetbunny. Harry hat wieder Visionen: Cho tötet sich, er findet sich in einem dunklem Gang in Hogwarts wieder, eine geheimnissvolle Stimme spricht zu ihm. Er muss etwas finden und beschützen. Doch was? Und wem gehört diese Stimme? Was haben s


1. Kapitel: Alles hat einen Anfang 

**Hallo liebe Leser!**

Hiermit versuche ich einmal eine kleine Fortsetzung zu starten was das erste Kapitel für das 6. Buch angeht, wobei ich mich nicht direkt an die Bücher halte! Ich hoffe, ihr lacht mich nicht zu sehr aus und falls es euch nicht gefallen sollte, bitte schlagt mich nicht all zu sehr :lol:

Also hier mein erster FF – Versuch (bitte seid gnädig. Ist außerdem sehr lang !). Kleine Info am Rande: ich halte mich nicht zu 100 an das Buch 5. _Es werden auch Stellen vorkommen wo ich eigenmächtig handeln, sowie andere, neue Figuren einbringen werde_.

**Alles rund um meine Geschichte:**

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das Geheimnis seiner Freunde  
**Autor:** Sweetbunny  
**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 13 Jahren  
**Genre:** lustiges Romantik Abenteuer  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Harry erhält seltsame Träume. Mit Hilfe seiner Freunde begibt er sich in den Ferien nach Hogwarts um des Rätsels Lösung zu lüften. Er und seine Freunde müssen viele Rätsel lösen oder Fallen entgehen und bekommen unerwartet Hilfe. Tom Riddle ist wieder auferstanden. Harry und seine Freunde finden des Rätsels Lösung, wobei diese ihnen anbietet, eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu machen...  
**Besonders geeignet für Fans von:** Fortsetzung von HP Band 5, Interessenten für Lovestories und leichter Komödien.   
**Anmerkung:** Meine FF besteht nicht immer aus Aktion, sondern auch aus Teilen wo man das Leben der anderen einsehen kann. Sie soll zeigen dass alle Figuren in meiner Geschichte auch nur Menschen sind und vor allem nicht perfekt sind.

- Die Figuren sind der Fantasie von JKR entsprungen. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und forme sie nach meinen Wünschen.  
- diese Fanfiction beinhaltet einige Figuren, die mir gehören (Ischisu und SnuSnu)  
- Pairings: Hermine/Ron angedeutet, Harry/Ginny

**Viel Spaß dabei!**

**Kapitel 1:**

Alles hat einen Anfang

Es war überall dunkel und man konnte die Sterne am Himmel deutlich erkennen. Der Mond war so hell dass man einige Umrisse der Gegend erahnen konnte. Umrisse von Bäumen und Sträucher wiegten im sanften Wind. Aber wo war das? Die Silhouette einer Frau fügte sich einwandfrei in der Umgebung ein. Langes, dunkles Haar wehte im Takt des Windes. Die Luft hatte abgekühlt, obwohl es schon lange Sommer war. Etwas Magisches lag in der Luft. Sie schritt sicher durch das frisch geschnittene Gras voran. Langsam aber stetig. Wo wollte sie hin? Sie hatte einen langen Umhang um ihre Schultern geschlungen, der bis zum Boden reichte.

Langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit. Die Umrisse wurden schärfer. Moment mal, das kam ihm bekannt vor!  
„Halt warte doch! Bleib stehen!" Wieso hörte sie nicht? Wo will sie denn hin? Irgendetwas war anders. Plötzlich drehte sich die Gestalt um. Nun erkannte er sie. Das war doch Cho! Cho? Was macht sie denn hier? Und vor allem, wo genau war er? Vor allem - WIE kam er hier her?

Endlich hat sie angehalten, sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Zuerst lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an während der Wind noch immer mit ihrem Haar spielte. „ Erkennst Du diesen Platz? Du warst schon mal hier…..vor nicht zu all zu langer Zeit" In der Tat, es kam ihm bekannt vor. Aber wo genau befand er sich hier? „Harry, weißt Du wieso wir hier sind?"  
„nein" krächzte er. Die Luft war kühler geworden, er fröstelte und aus irgendeinem Grund war seine Stimme heiser und hörte sich ganz anders an. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich im Mondschein. Eigentlich musste er zugeben dass sie sehr hübsch war. Ihre Haare schmiegten sich in der Gleichmäßigkeit des Windes an ihr Gesicht. Ihre Locken umrahmten ihren Hals und bedeckten abwechselnd ihre Schultern.  
„Harry? Erinnerst Du Dich nicht mehr? Hier fand der Kampf statt hast Du gesagt." Kampf? Voldemord! Ja er wusste wo er sich befand. Aber was in aller Welt……?

"Harry!" Seine Gedanken stockten und seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Cho. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich zu einer Grimasse. Wenn er es sich recht überlege, sah sie jetzt doch nicht mehr so hübsch aus. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich der blanke Hass wieder. Erst jetzt erkannte er etwas Blitzendes in ihrer rechten Hand. Sie hielt ein langes, leicht gebogenes Messer mit einem ungewöhnlich aussehenden Griff in Händen. Was wollte sie damit? Was hatte sie vor? Sie schien vor Wut gleich zu explodieren.

„Du bist schuld! Du bist schuld dass Cedric sterben musste ! Wenn Du nicht gewesen wärst, Harry Potter! – er würde noch leben! Willst Du mir echt weismachen dass Du – weißt – schon – wer ihn getötet haben soll? Nein! Ich denke Du warst es! Du bist nur neidisch, Du bist an allem Schuld !"  
„Aber Cho, glaub mir dass…." versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen  
„Halt Deinen Mund! Glaubst Du ehrlich wir alle glauben dass DU das Unschuldslamm bist? Nein, ich weiß es besser und ER auch!"   
„Cho, wen meinst Du?"  
„Na wen wohl?" Auf einmal begann sie schallend zu lachen.  
„Ach Harry, ich hätte nie gedacht dass Du so naiv bist! Oder stellst Du Dich dümmer als Du bist? Glaubst Du ehrlich dass ich Interesse an Dir hatte? Jaaaa? Hmm….. da muss ich Dich enttäuschen! Du bist mir vollkommen egal!" Sie lachte so schrill dass er sie kaum wieder erkannte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl als wenn noch jemand hier wäre. Seine Augen suchten fiebernd alles ab, versuchten jeden Gegenstand im Umfeld seines Blickfeldes abzutasten…..aber nichts…..

Der Wind raschelte in den Gebüschen und sein Instinkt sagte ihm dass hier eindeutig etwas nicht stimmte. Er griff in seinem Hosensack….verdammt! Wo war der Zauberstab?  
„Ach Harry? Suchst Du das hier?" Sie lachte so laut und voller Abscheu, dass er sie nur als verrückt bezeichnen konnte. Der Zauberstab!   
„Hm, was soll ich mit Deinem -ach so tollen Zauberstab- machen? Sie drehte den Stab sorgfältig in ihren Fingern hin und her.  
"Was macht wohl der kleine Harry Potter wenn der Zauberstab wohl nicht mehr wäre? Heult er dann? Ist er machtlos? Würde mir gefallen!" _Knacks/i!_ Mit einer kräftigen Handbewegung brach sie ihn in zweit.  
„Mein Zauberstab! Wieso! Was hab ich Dir getan?" Ohne seinen Zauberstab war er machtlos. Das wusste er. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken dass er sich nicht mal verteidigen konnte wenn es notwendig war. Wer weiß was hier noch alles so lauert. Wieso sind Hermine und Ron nicht hier wenn man sie brauchte?

„Du bist schuld am Tod meines Freundes! Alle glauben Dir dass es ein Unfall war. (lachte sie hysterisch) "Ach der arme Harry! Er hatte ja alles versucht! Aber ich weiß es besser!"  
„Aber Cho hör mir zu, ich konnte nichts machen Vold…"  
„Halt Deinen Mund, ich habe genug gehört." Mit einer klaren Handbewegung machte sie ihm klar dass sämtliche Erklärungen bei ihr auf taube Ohren trafen.  
"Aber jetzt bist Du dran mein lieber Harry. Weißt Du was ich machen werde? Nun ja, mir bringt das alles hier nichts mehr, aber wenn ich dieses Messer hier benutze..." sie hob es langsam hoch "glaubt keiner dass es Selbstmord war." Sie grinste lüstern und voller Hass. „Und was Deinen Zauberstab angeht. Nun ja, Harry, Du warst eifersüchtig weil ich Dich nicht als Freund genommen hatte, wir haben gestritten und Du hast mir dann mit Hilfe eines Zaubers dieses Messer aus der Hand gerissen und es mir in den Leib gerammt. Darauf hin warst Du so verzweifelt dass Du nie wieder zaubern wolltest und hast ihn zerbrochen!" Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, so sehr redete sie sich in Rage.

„Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?" schrie Harry .  
„Nun ja, sagen wir, ich bin nicht alleine hier! Du willst es nicht von selbst tun, aber ich kann Dich dazu zwingen!" Sie kam leise näher und blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen sodass er den Duft ihres Haares in seiner Nase roch. Leise sagte sie an sein Ohr: „ Und er hilft mir dabei!"

„Nein! Cho tu das nicht, wir können über alles reden, wir waren doch immer Freunde!" flehte Harry.  
„Ach ja? Da bist Du Dir sicher? Tja wenn das so ist……" sie entfernte sich wieder von ihm.  
Es war alles wie in Trance, ihm wurde schwindlig und er konnte kaum atmen. Schemenhaft sah er wie das Messer im Licht des Mondes in die Luft gehoben wurde.  
„Nein, arrgh…tu…..dass…..nicht…bitte." Ihm wurde schlecht. Sein Kopf hämmerte. Ein Mark erschüttender Schrei erfüllte die Luft und Cho sank fast wie in Zeitlupe in die Knie. Was war passiert? Hat sie sich umgebracht? Oder lebte sie noch? Wieso! Oder hatte er es getan? Es dreht sich alles, sie entfernte sich immer weiter weg von ihm, dabei blieb er doch stehen! Harry versuchte zu laufen, aber je mehr er sich bemühte zu ihr zu gelangen, umso weiter entfernte er sich von Cho! Sie lag noch immer leblos am Boden, nur ihr Haar spielte im Wind.

„Bemüh Dich nicht" Da war sie, eine tiefe, furchteinflößende Stimme -dicht an seinem Ohr. Doch kam sie von allen Seiten. Harry drehte sich zu schnell um. Da war niemand. Er suchte nochmals das ganze Gebiet mit seinen Augen ab. Er stolperte und landete hart am Boden. Harry glaubte sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, ihm war noch immer so schwindlig. –Ich bin hilflos ausgeliefert, wer immer hier auch ist – dachte er weiter. Er hörte ein schauderndes, hallendes Lachen, erfüllt von Freude und Schadenfroh. Das Lachen kam immer näher und wurde immer lauter.  
„Wer verdammt noch mal bist Du?" Die Kopfschmerzen wurden heftiger und Harry hielt sich den Kopf wobei er vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog.   
„Ich bin Dein schlimmster Alptraum mein Junge". Bei diesen Worten sah Harry auf und eine grauenvolle Fratze kam in Windseile auf ihn zugeschossen. Er hatte den Eindruck, sie würde ihn mit seinem offenem Maul gleich verschlingen. Er hielt abwährend die Hände vors Gesicht…..  
"Oh Gott! Hilfe neiiiiiiinnnnnnnn………!" 

i_Klong/I!…….._"aua!" Harry rieb sich seinen Kopf. Wo war er denn jetzt schon wieder? Hatte er dies nur geträumt? Als sich seine Augen an das rege Licht gewöhnt hatten, welches sanft durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer fiel, bemerkte er, dass dies von einer Straßenlaterne war, welches spärlich in sein Zimmer beleuchtete.  
Das gibt eine Beule, dachte er bei sich als er die Lampe weg schob die auf dem Regal über seinem Bett stand. Was war das nur für ein komischer Traum gewesen? Oder war das gar keiner? Hatte er wieder eine Verbindung zu Voldemord? Wollte Voldemord ihm etwas mitteilen? Ihn eventuell auf eine falsche Fährte locken? Komischer Weise tat ihm die Narbe gar nicht weh. Vielleicht hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? War Cho tot? Oder lebte sie noch? Wer oder was war diese Fratze? Voldemord? Wurmschwanz? Einer der Todesser oder gar Lucius Malfoy? Beim letzten Gedanken musste er gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen dass Malfoy Senior so aussah wenn er zu einem Monster mutierte. Aber was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Harry seufzte und sah rüber zum Käfig. Schemenhaft erkannte er seine heiß geliebte Schneeeule, die tief und fest schlief.

Hagrid hatte sie ihm geschenkt. Dieses Geschenk würde er nie vergessen, es war eines seiner ersten – außer der Geburtstagstorte die er bei seinem 11 Geburtstag erhalten hatte. Dummerweise hatte sich Hagrid während der Fahrt zu, ihm drauf gesetzt. Aber der gute Wille zählte doch.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum bis zu seinem Wecker. Gerade mal 3 Uhr früh war es. Einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Dafür beschäftigte ihn der Traum viel zu sehr. Sollte er es jemanden erzählen? Sirius! Er würde Sirius einen Brief schreiben und….. Ein Schmerz zog sich durch seine Brust. Er dachte daran wie er am Anfang Sirius verdächtigt hatte seine Eltern umgebracht zu haben. Hätte er früher versucht der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu gehen, hätte er noch mehr Zeit mit Sirius verbringen können. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte dass er nicht mehr all so lange leben würde…. Es war seine Schuld! Oder? Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Die Prophezeiung war schwer zu verstehen. Man konnte sie so oder so auslegen.

Wieso war nicht „Mr. Neville Longbottom" der Auserwählte? Wieso gerade er? Wenn er ein normaler Junge gewesen wäre, er hätte seine Eltern und er hätte Sirius. Doch es kam alles anders. Sirius war tot. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr schreiben was vorgefallen war. Er konnte nicht mehr hoffen von ihm zu hören: mach Dir keine Sorgen Harry, wir kümmern uns schon darum. Ich stehe Dir bei.  
Harry wollte noch immer nicht wahr haben dass Sirius tot war. Was wäre wenn? Vielleicht hatte er eine Möglichkeit übersehen? In diesem „endlosen Zustand" in dem Sirius durch einen Bogen gefallen war, befanden sich eigentlich nur Verstorbene. Sie waren doch schon tot. Was passierte mit Jemanden der lebendig dort hinein gesogen wurde? War er in einer Zwischenwelt? Hatte er noch Chance doch lebendig zu sein? Er kam einfach nicht weiter. Welche Möglichkeiten er sich auch ausdachte, er hatte nie eine Lösung vor Augen die seine Sorgen wegpusten konnten.

Harry setzte sich auf und sagte sich selber, dass er sich zusammenreißen müsse. Er lebte zur Zeit im „Hier und Jetzt", er konnte geschehenes nicht rückgängig machen. Nun ja, vielleicht doch wenn die Zeit reif wäre. Er weiß noch nicht alles über die Zauberei, aber das würde er schon noch lernen! Er würde hart arbeiten, das war klar! Der Traum kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er musste einen Brief schreiben, am Besten an Hermine und Ron. Vielleicht wussten sie Rat. Müde setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und knipste die Lampe an. Langsam begann er mit seiner Feder auf ein Pergament zu schreiben:

Lieber Ron!

Es ist gerade 3 Uhr früh und ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Cho war völlig übergeschnappt und hysterisch, wir waren in Hogwarts und es war Nacht. Außerdem hatte sie ein Messer und hat sich damit selber umgebracht. Ich konnte nichts machen, Cho hatte meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, mir war als ob mir jemand mein Leben aussaugt, denn auf einmal wurde mir schwindlig und ich konnte kaum atmen. Sie lag leblos am Boden und als ich mich umdrehte, kam eine schreckliche Fratze auf mich zu – aus heiterem Himmel – sie attackierte mich und dann bin ich aufgewacht. Ich werde auch Hermine davon berichten. Bitte gib mir baldigst Antwort was Du davon hältst. 

Grüße   
Harry 

Harry schrieb noch einen ähnlichen Brief an Hermine und lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer zurück an die Lehne seines Sessels. Einen kleinen Augenblick ausruhen, dann werde ich die Briefe abschicken – dachte er sich und machte die Augen zu……….

„Dudley-Schätzchen ! Du sollst doch nicht immer so viel essen! Du könntest dick werden!" Langsam machte Harry die Augen auf und dachte, wieso seine penible Tante sich denn Sorgen machte – ihr geliebter Sohn war doch schon fett. Ach nein! „untergroß" kann man auch dazu sagen. Wieso konnte er nicht von einem schönen Vogelgesang aufgeweckt werden? Wieso von seiner kreischenden Tante die dauernd um ihren Dudley herumschwänzelte? Kläglich wurde Harry bewusst dass er sich ja noch immer bei seinen Verwandten befand. Aber er musste hier sein. Nur hier war er laut Dumbledore sicher.

Na ja, besser als gar nichts – dachte er sich. Die beiden Briefe lagen noch immer vor ihm und sein Rücken tat ihm unglaublich weh. War er doch tatsächlich nochmals eingeschlafen. Er schob seine Brille zu recht die sich in der Nacht anscheinend selbstständig gemacht hatte, kratzte sich am Kopf und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Himmel! Es war gerade mal 7 Uhr morgens und noch dazu Sonntag! Hedwig schlief noch immer selig in ihrem Käfig und versteckte dabei ihren Schnabel im Federkleid. Manchmal wünschte sich Harry er wäre wie sie. Könnte einfach davonfliegen, keine Sorgen haben, frei sein.

Stattdessen saß er hier und badete in Selbstmitleid.  
„Hedwig, aufwachen. Komm schon meine Schöne! Es gibt Arbeit für Dich" Hedwig schlug ihre großen Augen auf und fiepte.  
„jaaaa DAS gefällt Dir was?" grinste Harry, holte sie aus dem Käfig, band die beiden Briefe um ihren Knöchel und erklärte ihr dass sie zu Ron und Hermine fliegen musste. Als würde sie ihn verstehen, nickte sie und flog durch das bereits geöffnete Fenster davon. Gedankenverloren sah Harry ihr nach bis sie nicht mehr in Sichtweite war.

„Harry Potter Du Nichtsnutz, Du kommst jetzt sofort herunter!" brüllte Onkel Vernon.  
„Ja! Ich bin schon am Weg" krächzte Harry zurück. Anscheinend hatte er mit offenem Mund geschlafen, sonst würde ihm der Hals nicht so wehtun. Er zog sich an, putzte die Zähne und stellte zum dreitausendsten Mal fest dass es sinnlos war seine Haare zu kämmen. Langsam ging er die knarrenden Treppen hinunter wo sich seine Tante mit Onkel Vernon stritten was ihr Lieblingssohn am Besten essen sollte. Harry kam sich vor, als wäre er im Bau von Wölfen gefangen. Die drei erinnerten ihn an Dick und Doof und Dudley war ein Tamagotschi der nicht mal alleine und ohne Hilfe essen konnte. Wie sollte das denn nur weiter gehen? Hoffentlich bekommt er bald Post von Hermine und Ron. Kopfschüttelnd nahm Harry am Frühstückstisch platz und seufzte. 

Zur selben Zeit bei den Weasleys:

Ron starrte an die Decke und langweilte sich. Seit seine Brüder diesen Scherzartikelladen geöffnet hatten, kümmerten sie sich nicht mehr um ihn. Seine kleine Schwester Ginny war in diesem typischen Alter wo sie ihren älteren Bruder nicht mehr brauchte. Und er? Er war mitten drin. Er machte sich Sorgen um Ginny. Nicht nur das sie in diesem Alter das andere Geschlecht entdeckte, nein es waren immer solche Schleimbeutel die es nicht wert waren seine Schwester als Freundin zu bekommen. Ginny hatte sich verändert. Sie wurde langsam eine Frau. Sie war doch noch vor kurzem ein kleines Mädchen mit viel zu vielen roten Locken, einer Zahnlücke und Sommersprossen. Wann hatte sie sich so verändert? In diesem Moment flog die Türe auf und Ginny kam hereingestürmt. Sie war vollkommen außer Atem, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich vor Aufregung, ihre Wangen glühten und ihre Augen strahlten. Sie schmiss sich neben ihm aufs Bett und schlug ihn den Polster ins Gesicht.

„Hey spinnst Du? Was soll denn das!" nörgelte Ron.  
„Ach komm Ron! Ich übe gerade einige Zauber im Garten und brauche ein Versuchskaninchen! –grinste sie- Willst Du mir denn nicht dabei helfen?" Sie sah ihn flehend aus großen Hundeaugen an.  
„na ich bin doch nicht blöd! DAS ist also der Grund weshalb die Gartenhütte vorhin in die Luft flog? Außerdem ist zaubern in den Ferien verboten Ginny, dass weißt Du!" Ginny runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.  
„ach so, war ziemlich laut was? Außerdem muss ich noch üben. Keine Bange, es wird niemand merken. Ich verspreche es!"  
„Nein das meinte ich vorhin nicht" grinste Ron – „Denn es kommt nicht alle Tage vor dass eine Gartenhütte mal kurz bei meinem Fenster vorrauscht. Und ich befinde mich hier im ersten Stock! Außerdem würde ich Dir trotzdem raten nicht zu zaubern!"  
„Ach so" lachte Ginny, „das war nur ein kleiner Versuch! Ich will mal so gut zaubern können wie es Harry kann. Er ist mein Mentor!" Sie faltete die Hände zusammen und schaute verträumt in die Luft. Wenn sie keinen Ohren hätte, würde sie wahrscheinlich im Kreis grinsen, dachte Ron.  
„Du magst Harry, oder" grinste Ron schelmisch. Ginny wurde rot wie eine Tomate und schaute verlegen auf die Füße von Ron  
„na ja…ähh….doch, er ist ganz nett". Schon war sie aufgesprungen und lief zu Türe „bis später Ron, falls Du Lust hast, üben wir noch ein bisschen!" Schon war sie weg. Ron war gespannt was der Rat zu sagen hatte wenn sie erfuhren dass Ginny zauberte. Aber sie wollte ja nicht hören...

Oh ja, Ginny hatte sich verändert. Er und auch seine Geschwister waren um ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Ihm passten sämtliche Sachen nicht mehr. Und was machte seine Mutter? Sie freute sich wie verrückt dass sie wieder stricken konnte, damit er neue Pullover bekam. Na toll, wie sehr er sich drauf freute. Auch Ginny war um ein gutes Stück gewachsen. Sie hatte sehr lange, wohl geformte Beine, schlanke Hüften und wurde immer fraulicher. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so graus und reichten ihr fast bis zu den Hüften. Sie glänzten und wippten bei jedem ihrer Schritte im Rhythmus mit. Sogar die Sommersprossen waren nicht mehr kindlich. Sie passten einfach zu ihr und gaben ihr einen Hauch von Unschuld. Aber wenn dieser fiese Kerl sie auch nur anfasst dann……ok, beruhig Dich, dachte Ron. -Ich passe einfach auf sie auf denn ich bin ja ihr großer Bruder!- rief sich Ron ins Gedächtnis. Dem einzigen, dem er seine Schwester anvertrauen würde wäre…..Harry. Hm, Harry und Ginny wären das perfekte Paar. Wie es Harry bloß ging? Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Er stand vom Bett auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Im Garten stand Ginny und wie es aussah hatte sie noch immer keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden. Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Zauberstab herum, wackelte mit den Hintern, lies die Zunge auf der Seite ihrer Lippen ein Stückchen raushängen und rief: i„_Incendio/i" _Im nächsten Moment stand die arme Gartenhütte in Flammen. Ginny wurde sichtlich nervöser und sah sich hilflos im Garten um „oooopssss" war das einzige was sie sagen konnte. Rons Mutter kam angelaufen und rief aufgebracht  
„Ginny - Schatz, was hast Du denn jetzt schon wieder angerichtet! Ich habe Dir doch gesagt Du sollst nicht zündeln!" "Oder war das schon wieder Zauberei? Oh nein! Ginny! Das gibt großen Ärger! Hör sofort damit auf !" Mrs. Weasly schüttelte den Kopf und konnte es nicht fassen.

Ron konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten und als er in den Himmel blickte sah er Hedwig, die immer näher kam. Er öffnete sein Fenster:  
„Hedwig! Schön Dich zu sehen! Was hast Du denn für mich? Einen Liebesbrief von Harry?" gluckste Ron. Komisch, Hedwig hatte noch einen zweiten Brief, der aber an Hermine gerichtet war. „Na muss wohl sehr dringend sein, was? Na dann flieg schnell zu Hermine weiter, mach's gut Hedwig!"

Er sah Hedwig noch nach bis sie nicht mehr in Sichtweite war. Ron schmiss sich aufs Bett und machte ungeduldig den Umschlag auf. Mit offenem Mund und zitternden Händen las er die Zeilen die ihm Harry geschrieben hatte. Sämtliche Fragen schossen ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Ob es wohl was zu bedeuten hätte? Besonders weil es nicht nur einfach ein Traum war, es könnte ja mit den vergangenen Ereignissen zu tun haben. Ron war ratlos. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: er musste mit Hermine sprechen. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm irgendwie flau im Magen…..

Liebe Grüße Sweety


End file.
